disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Plushies/Disney Animated
101 Dalmatians * Cruella De Vil * Lucky * Patch * Rolly Aladdin *Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu * Rajah * Sultan * Genie * Jafar * Iago * Jafar as Genie Alice in Wonderland * Alice * Dinah * White Rabbit * Queen of Hearts * King of Hearts * Cheshire Cat * Caterpillar * Little Oyster (Curious Oyster / Baby Oysters) * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Dormouse * Caterpillar as Butterfly The Aristocats * Marie * Toulouse * Berloiz * Duchess * Thomas O'Malley Bambi * Bambi * Thumper * Miss Bunny Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * Lumiere * Cogsworth * Chip * Mrs. Potts * Philippe * Gaston * Maurice Big Hero 6 * Hiro * Go Go Tomago * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * Fred * Baymax (''Baymax Variations'') * Halloween 2016 Cinderella * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Jaq * Gus * Perla * Suzy * Lucifer * Bruno * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremaine Dumbo * Dumbo * Timothy Mouse Fantasia * Sorcerer Mickey * Yen Sid * Chernabog * Ben Ali Gator * Hyacinth Hippo * Hop Low * Baby Pegasus * Broom Frozen * Anna * Birthday Anna * Elsa * Surprise Elsa * Kristoff * Olaf * Summer Olaf * Sven * Sven (With Carrot) * Hans * Snowgie * Smiling Snowgie The Jungle Book * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Raksha * King Louie * Junior * Kaa * Shere Khan Lady and the Tramp * Lady * Si * Am Lilo & Stitch * Lilo * Stitch (''Stitch Variations'') * Pleakley * Jumba * Scrump (''Scrump Variations'') * Angel * Leroy * Dr. Jaques von Hamsterviel * Ugly Duckling * Halloween 2016 The Lion King * Simba * Nala * Scar * Mufasa * Rafiki * Zazu * Pumbaa * Timon * Ed The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Flounder * Sebastian * King Triton * Ursula * Prince Eric * Max * Scuttle Mickey & Friends *Mickey (''Mickey Variations'') *Minnie (''Minnie Variations'') * Donald (''Donald Variations'') * Daisy (''Daisy Variations'') * Goofy (''Goofy Variations'') * Pluto (''Pluto Variations'') * Chip (''Chip Variations'') * Dale (''Dale Variations'') * Clarice * Clarabelle * Horace * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Pete * Goat * Max Goof * Oswald * Ortensia * Valentine's Day 2016 * Easter 2016 * Halloween 2016 The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Sally * Zero * Shock * Lock * Barrel * Vampire Teddy * Sandy Claws * Mayor * Dr. Finkelstein * Pumpkin King * Santa Claus * Oogie Boogie Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Wendy * John * Michael * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Tiger Lily * Nana * Tick Tock Phineas and Ferb * Perry (''Perry Variations'') * Halloween 2016 Pinocchio * Pinocchio * Gepetto * Cleo * Figaro * Jiminy Cricket * Blue Fairy * Honest John * Gideon * Monstro * Lampwick Princess and the Frog * Doctor Facilier Sleeping Beauty * Maleficent * Maleficent as Dragon Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snow White * Grumpy * Bashful * Dopey * Sneezy * Sleepy * Happy * Doc * Evil Queen Tangled * Rapunzel * Pascal * Flynn Rider * Maximus * Mother Gothel * Pascal as Rapunzel * The Three Little Pigs * Big Bad Wolf * Fiddler * Fifer * Practical Villains * Lady Tremaine * Jafar as Genie * Cruella De Vil * Maleficent * Evil Queen * Ursula * Doctor Facilier * Maleficent as Dragon Winnie the Pooh * Pooh (''Pooh Variations'') * Piglet (''Piglet Variations'') * Tigger (''Tigger Variations'') * Eeyore (''Eeyore Variations'') * Rabbit (''Rabbit Variations'') * Owl * Kanga * Roo (''Roo Variations'') * Lumpy * Gopher * Christopher Robin * Easter 2015 * Valentine's Day 2016 * Bees 2016 * Easter 2016 * Halloween 2016 Zootopia * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Flash * Finnick * Mr. Big * Yax * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. * Gazelle * Officer Clawhauser * Chief Bogo * Mayor Lionheart * Assistant Mayor Bellweather * Ele-Finnick Upcoming Beauty and the Beast *Prince Adam Lady and the Tramp * Tramp Lion King *"Just Can't Wait to be King" Simba Mickey & Friends *Steamboat Pete Moana *Moana *Maui *Pua the Pig *Hei Hei the Rooster *Kakamora Peter Pan * Captain Hook (Being Eaten by Tick-Tock Croc) Category:Plush